


This Feels Like Home

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Home, M/M, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: [javid] Sometimes it's hard to know which direction you're going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own.

David looks up at me, tryin' to relinquish his erratic breathing and sharp gasps. His brown curly locks are mussed-up, lips swollen, and pale skin contrasting against the illuminating room. The moon shines through the curtains, an' I jus' stare, looking at the most beautiful creature ever. I swear, Davey's the only reason why I stay. Santa Fe ain't nothin' if he ain't with me. He knows this, too.

Every night I try an' plead, wanting him to leave with me like some sort a' fairytale. He hasta stay, though, for family.

I try ta reason, "Aren' I'm family?"

He looks at me, with eyes that are both apologetic and thoughtful. "It's different."

It stings, but not too bad. Because when I start to touch Davey, knowing every inch of him, he's no longer a stranger, or even a friend, but a lover. I'm like a different person when around him - different from da other Newsies. I usually try ta act all in-control, but with Walking Mouth, I go soft.

 _You're whipped_ , Spot puts it, but maybe with a more colourful choice of words.

David looks happy whenever he's by my side, and I want ta never leave him. I don't want him ta doubt anymore.

I run my fingers through his curls, bringing our faces closer. He brushes his lips against mine, an' instead of doing one long an' desperate one, it's short and simple. He knows da I'm here. And I feel guilty, for ever thinking that I could leave, when home was right with David Jacobs.


End file.
